


Making the Best of it

by ADisgrace



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Angst, MCL Rarepair Week, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADisgrace/pseuds/ADisgrace
Summary: It's time for Priya to move on.





	Making the Best of it

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MCL Rarepair Week

It was bound to happen sooner or later, but when the time comes it still stings. She's lost people before, but it never gets easier.  
  
Amber feels totally empty, like her heart's been ripped out and there's a black hole there, sucking all the good out of her life. Priya's moving, she's leaving her, putting oceans between them. When her father got the job offer, one that good, he couldn't say no.  
  
She's kicking herself for wasting so much time. All that time she wasted hating Priya, envying her, taunting her, when she could have spent it getting to know her and falling in love with her. What a damn shame.  
  
There in the park when Priya tells her the bad news. The moment blurs and Amber only hears select words. New Zealand. Next month. Indefinite stay. There's not much she can do but cry.  
  
Amber bawls and lays her head against Priya's chest, clinging to her, and hears an unsteady heartbeat. She doesn't realise Priya's crying too until she feels the tears land on the back of her neck.  
  
Amber pulls away and wipes her tears away with the back of her sleeve. "We're in public, I don't want anyone to see use crying." she says, trying to conceal the rattle in her voice.  
  
Priya sits up straight, and notices the wet patches left behind on her bright green shirt. "It's okay to be upset, Amber." she says, but wipes her own eyes all the same.  
  
"No," Ambers says sternly, clearing her throat, " Listen,  Pri, I'm not gonna spend my last few weeks with you worry about what's going to happen when you're gone." She tries to smile but it comes across forced. "We're going to make the best of it, okay ?"  
  
Priya sniffles, but nods and smiles. "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
